


气味

by lingrui



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingrui/pseuds/lingrui
Summary: 川西离开了川尻的怀抱，望向对方的眼底。“我到底是什么样的气味？”
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 6





	气味

**Author's Note:**

> 补档  
> 一个看了DAM CHANNEL视频后的脑洞
> 
> 川西拓実会是什么样的味道呢——  
> 蓮くん教えて——

“莲くん。”川尻莲听到有人喊他的名字便抬起头，看到川西手里捧着一杯草莓味的冰沙站在门口，“staff找哦。”

“啊，好的。”川尻连忙站起身向门外走去，经过川西身旁的时候，他闻到了冰沙里糖精的味道，甜腻腻的。川西和他错过身，走进了乐屋，糖精的味道不在萦绕在鼻尖，川尻向staff的方向走去。

川尻莲有一个特技，每个人的气味都是与众不同的，而他能分辨人的气味。和成员在一起相处的时间长了，他慢慢地也记住了每个成员的气味。形容起来的话像是豆原，散发着年轻的气息；又或者是与那城，散发着「肌肉男的气息」。其他成员的气息也各自有着不同的特点。

但是有一个例外。

川尻从来没有嗅到过川西的气味。

川尻并不是在嗅觉上有异于常人的天赋，大概只能算的上市人间观察的一环吧。和他相处时间长的人他都能气味上辨别出每一个人的不同，然而在川西拓实身上他第一次碰了壁。

他能在深夜一群队友约着打游戏时，嗅到对方身上刚洗完澡时散发出的沐浴乳味道；也能在上节目取材时，嗅到对方特意在身上喷洒的香水味。但唯独不能嗅到对方身上，只属于自己的味道。

“这个镜头我们想重拍一下。”staff指着屏幕上的画面和川尻说着，川尻看着点了点头，重新站回布景前。

镜头很快就补拍完，川尻道着谢离开了。回到乐屋，化妆师正在给成员们补妆。他们接下来还有一个取材的拍摄，在休息时间他们要把妆造再整理整理。川尻走过川西坐着的椅子的时候，化妆师正拿着刷子蘸取着粉底液给他补着妆，化妆品的铅味在他的鼻尖萦绕，让他有些不舒服地洗了洗鼻子。川西透过镜子看到了站在自己身后的人，抬起头递了一个眼神，川尻笑着回应。

川尻有想象过川西会是什么味道。从第一眼看到对方开始，他就在想这个问题。对方一头热烈的红发变成粉色，从拘谨到无话不谈。川尻莲想，对方应该是水果味的吧，特别是草莓味的。

他在一次采访中说明了自己的特技之后，成员都跑来问他自己是什么味道的。川尻一一地回答了，听到意料之外答案的成员都笑着吐槽着。川西一直坐在一旁听着大家的讨论，直到最后只剩下他时，他才问川尻自己是什么味道的。

川尻没有马上接住川西的问题，空气在一瞬间有些凝固。川尻张了张嘴，正思考着如何回复。staff就过来敲了敲门，通知他们要进行拍摄了。

成员不在继续话题，三三两两的往外走，谈论着等会要摆些什么姿势比较好。

川尻走在川西的身后。川西并没有追问他的意思，好像知不知道自己的味道并不是一件重要的事。

刚才应该随便说一个味道的，川尻看着川西的背影想。

不行。

这个念头刚冒出来就被川尻压了下去，他看着正听摄影师话摆出动作的人。他不想骗川西，不管是什么事。但他闻不到对方气味这件事，更不好开口。

好在川西没有再问过这个问题。可是川尻心里却总是堵着些什么，他自己也想知道川西的气味。他仿佛无头苍蝇一样，找不到突破口。

直到川尻终于鼓起勇气向川西告白。他在第一次上台表演时都没有感受过这样的紧张，他一字一句地将自己的心思毫无保留的摊开来，最后小心翼翼地问道。

“拓实，可以和我交往吗？”

听完了他的告白，川西眨了眨眼，露出了他招牌般的笑容，嘴角勾出了一个心形。

“好哦。”  
  
听到了肯定答复后，川尻莲终于可以毫无顾忌地将人拥入怀中，他悬着的心也终于落下。

川尻抱着川西，以一种依赖的方式，他将下巴抵在对方的肩窝，呼吸的气息从对方的肌肤上滑过，激得川西忍不住颤抖。

突然鼻尖传来一阵气味。

清爽的气息中夹杂着淡淡的草莓味。

原来真的是草莓味啊。川尻一边嗅着气味一边想着，他突然觉得有些不开心，没有在第一时间就记住对方身上的味道。但接着他又庆幸起来，自己是唯一一个可以闻到对方身上独有气味的人，尽管这天来的比他预想中要晚，他如今也十分满意了。

“莲くん。”川西突然带着些笑意的开口，“我突然想起来你有一个问题还没有回答我。”

“什么？”

川西离开了川尻的怀抱，望向对方的眼底。“我到底是什么样的气味？”

川尻看着在自己面前一脸认真的川西。

“是我喜欢的人的味道。”  



End file.
